This Love
by Huddysmile
Summary: -Escucha House, creo que tengo que aclarar bien esto contigo antes de que...- -¿Antes de que se entere tu novio, no?- No tenia ni la más mínima idea del por que pero sentía la necesidad de fastidiarla, hacer de la situación excitante de algún modo. ¡HUDDY!
1. This love

Hola! Estrenando fic? WHAT? Esta idea no se de donde diablos salio en verdad, tengo una mente limpia y pura pero cuando pienso en estos dos personajes me descontrolo,en verdad O.O Varias canciones me inspiraron como: One more night de maroon 5. Así que creo que ya saben como va a estar el asunto.

Bueno explico... **No esta situado en ninguna temporada**. House y Cuddy, lo normal, tuvieron una relación en el pasado que ya no existe pero ya saben, el destino que se aferra en tenerlos juntos, supongo.** Rachel SI existe.** Tiene unos 2 años aproximadamente. E** invente un nuevo personaje** que odiaran de seguro llamado Max... Miller? Parker? No estoy segura con el apellido así que si tienen uno díganlo por favor! No se cuantos **capítulos** vaya a tener esto, recién empece ayer a escribir y me gusto la idea por mas extraño que suene.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y esas cosas... tal vez solo Max pero en fin...

Y pues nada, espero que les guste! (:

* * *

Se despertó con la respiración sobresaltada y sudor sobre su frente. Estaba en una cama que no era la suya y por alguna razón estaba sin ropa. Miro con lentitud hacia su derecha y un mini-infarto recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se tapo la boca para no gritar para después quedarse mirando a la nada pensando... miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que la lluvia ya había parado al fin. Minutos después se deslizó por el borde de la cama, alejándose de las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo anteriormente.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- Escuchó detrás de su espalda causándole otro mini- infarto. Tomo rapidamente la sabana para cubrirse de nuevo.

-S-Si, yo... tengo que irme.- Dijo tartamudeando, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas nuevamente.

-¿Por que te cubres?- Preguntó divertido. -No hay un solo centímetro de tu cuerpo que no haya visto anoche. -Su voz era ronca y sexy. Lo cuál no ayudaba mucho.

Ella no contestó a su pregunta y evadió su ultimo comentario, estirando de la sabana, poniéndosela como un vestido. A continuación fue hasta la sala seguramente buscando su ropa.

-No tienes que irte ya...- Miro fijamente el lugar que Cuddy ocupaba minutos atrás en la cama y un flashback de todas las posiciones que hicieron anoche se le fueron a la mente. -Podríamos continuar con...- No pudo terminar la frase al verla entrar de nuevo a la habitación ya vestida completamente. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama y tomo los pendientes que reposaban en la mesita de noche. Una ves que se los puso se giro a ver a House quien reposaba sentado en el otro extremo de la cama, aun desnudo con la sabana cubriendo lo necesario.

-Escucha...- Se aparto el cabello de la cara. -...lo que paso anoche...- No supo como continuar. -Fue una locura...- Expresó sin aliento.

-Una locura muy sudorosa y exitant...

-El punto es.- Dijo rápidamente. -Fue una estupidez... nos dejamos llevar y... - negó con la cabeza sin saber que mas decir. Era notorio que estaba avergonzada hasta las uñas de los pies. Ambos se quedaron así en silencio por un tiempo.

-Entonces...- House respiró profundo. -¿Cuando quieres volver a repetir?- Dijo mirándole mas que nada a los pechos.

-Eres un idiota.- Se iba a levantar pero el la detuvo.

-Cuddy, tranquila estoy jugando.- Sonrió. -Se que estas incomoda y por eso juego contigo, no lo tomes en serio.-

-Tengo que irme.- Fue su única respuesta, inclinándose para ponerse los tacones.

-¿Donde esta la pequeña monstruo?.- Preguntó de repente.

-Se quedo todo el fin de semana con sus primos.-

-¿Y Max esta en tu casa?- La cara de Cuddy se torno roja, lo bueno era que el no podía verle.

-Esta en Londres en una junta.-

-Oh! entonces tendremos mas tiempo para...-

-Regresa mañana en la noche.- Dijo seria. -Y no creo que esto se repita.- Se levanto de la cama y taconeo con fuerza hasta la salida.

-Uy que mal humor.- Susurró el medico recostándose de nuevo en la cama. Justo cuando escucho el portazo de la puerta se preguntó que rayos acababa de pasar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

-¿Por que estas tan callado?- Se preguntó Wilson en voz alta antes de darle un sorbo a su refresco.

-¿Que? No lo estoy.- Fingió desagrado. Era más que obvio que si estaba distraído. MUY DISTRAÍDO de la tierra. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso anoche... él y Cuddy en la misma cama. Juntos. Recordaba cada parte de su piel, su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas y sobretodo trataba de recordar los gemidos constantes que escucho toda la noche sobre su oreja.

-Y de nuevo te perdí.- Sonrió. -¿Que hiciste anoche, eh? Te ves contento... si sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Estoy comiendo Wilson.- Hizo cara de asco. -Ademas, no te enseño tu mami a no ser chismoso...- Miro hacia otro lado, incomodo.

-Cuenta lo que paso de una vez...- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Cuddy fue a mi casa anoche...-

-Oh.- Se aparto pero al instante volvió a recargarse un poco hacia la mesa. -Ya se hacia donde va esto...- Rodó los ojos.

-Me dijo que se sentía sola y que quería compañía.-

-Que buena excusa para verte.- Sonriendo.

-Tal vez... pero yo se que de todos modos a Cuddy no le gusta estar sola cuando hay tormenta así que...- Hizo una pausa y continuó. -Le ofrecí un poco de vino, nos quedamos hablando toda la noche y... una cosa llevo a la otra...

-Dormiste con ella cierto?.-

-De hecho no solo eso.- alzo una ceja.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- La cara de Wilson era de reproche pero su tono de voz era todo lo contrario.

-¿Estas enfadado? Se supone que debes estar feliz por esto... eres Wilson- Burlón.

-Lo estoy. Pero es que ella tiene novio... y llevan saliendo por un largo tiempo.

-1 años y 3 meses...- Dijo dolido, tomando con las manos su cabeza. -Lo bueno es que casi no veo al tipo por que si no...

-¿Si no que?- Subió una ceja.

-Olvídalo.- No quería sonar celoso pero era evidente que lo estaba. Max era el novio actual de Lisa. Un hombre de 40 años al igual que ella. Era mas bajo de estatura que House con ojos color café al igual que su cabello. En realidad era apuesto pero las pocas veces que House lo había visto era en la hora de salida en el hospital y siempre estaba pegado a Cuddy como un chicle. O estaba besándola oh si no era así le tocaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, El chico era discreto pero House siempre lo notaba. Siempre. Le quitaba importancia antes, pero ahora... Pero pensándolo bien ¿quien era el para describirlo si nunca en su vida había intercambiado más de 20 palabras con el?

- Y donde se supone que estaba el mientras ustedes le pintaban el cuerno?.- Parecía que Wilson estaba ofendido.

-En Londres trabajando.- Agachó la cabeza un poco.

-¿Crees que Cuddy corte con el para estar contigo?.-

-AAahh.. No lo se. Me dijo que lo que paso fue una estupidez y cosas así.- Soltó un largo suspiro.

-¡Ouch! golpe bajo. ¿Y que harás ahora?-

-¿De que hablas? Yo no puedo hacer nada... ella es la que decide que quiere hacer.-

-Estas diciéndome que si te pide que lo hagan de nuevo...- comenzó a bajar la voz. -¿estas disponible?- House no respondió nada. -¡Oh por dios eres peor que una de tus prostitutas!-

-Cállate.- Su expresión facial era de disgusto. -No creas que soy un tonto; yo no pierdo nada teniendo sexo con Cuddy... creo que es todo lo contrario.- Tomo su bastón y sin decir nada más, se fue dejando a Wilson con la boca semi abierta.

* * *

El nefrólogo con disgusto iba caminando hacia los elevadores no sin antes echar un vistazo a la oficina de su jefa. Al parecer no estaba. ¿Abra faltado al trabajo por lo que paso ayer?

-Buscaba algo, Doctor.- Escuchó una voz muy peculiar detrás de su espalda. Era Cuddy.

-Hola.- Dijo lo primero que se le fue a la mente.

-Hola.- Dijo extrañada, entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de si. La cara del doctor era pura confusión. ¿Se había puesto nervioso? Que tontería pensó para si mismo y se fue hasta su oficina tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Por desgracia no pudo.

-¿Tenemos algo interesante que hacer?- Les preguntó a sus empleados, entrando a la oficina grande como todo un dios. -Tengo un trabajo espacial para ustedes.-

* * *

Minutos mas tarde...

La decana de medicina estaba perdida en el ordenador cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

-Podemos hablar.- Era Wilson. Mala señal, pensó ella. -Es sobre House.-

-Estoy algo ocupada.- Tomo los primeros papeles que vio sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la salida.

-Pero...-

-Tuve suficiente de House por ahora.- Interrumpió lo que Wilson iba a decir y tomo la manija de la puerta.

-Si, de seguro...- respondió el con doble sentido el cual ella no entendió muy bien y salio en dirección a la cafetería

Se detuvo en un pasillo que no era muy transcurrido para despejar su mente. Se sentía como una cualquiera. Bueno la verdad no pensaba eso... Max siempre salia de la ciudad por asunto de trabajos y conferencias y la mujer necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades, ya lo había dicho antes, amaba el sexo. Y sin duda el sexo con House era... increíble, tenia que admitirlo. El idiota era magnifico en la cama... en un escritorio, en una camilla... lo que fuera. Pero de cualquier forma sabia que estaba haciendo algo mal. Estaba engañando a su novio con House pero aun así no quería romper con el pues sabia que Max era un hombre serio y que podía contar con el como el chico responsable que era. Era algo empalagoso pero quitando eso del mapa, todo estaba bien con el. Volviendo a House, no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo la noche pasada. Se sentía sola y la tormenta de esa noche la impulso a querer estar en compañía de alguien. ¿Pero por que la compañía de House precisamente? ¿Es que en verdad quería estar con el o solo fue un impulso de una noche? Eso debió ser. Si. Un impulso. Un impulso. Se repitió como mil veces las ultimas palabras hasta que comenzó a escucharse gente por el pasillo de alado y empezó a caminar directo a su oficina con la esperanza de que Wilson ya se había retirado. Pero en el camino se encontró con Foreman, Chase, Trece y Taub sentados sin hacer nada en recepción.

-Ay por dios... ¿ahora que?.- Susurró para si misma acercándose a ellos a paso firme.

* * *

-House que rayos esta pasando.- Preguntó enfadada con todo el diferencial detrás de ella.

-Ah Doctora Cuddy... mi jefa favorita.-

-¿Acaso tienes otra?.- Se hizo a un lado para que todos pasaran y tomaran asiento.

-Bueno no exactamente, veras... mi compañera de cama.- Comenzó a explicar haciendo que a Cuddy se le tornara la piel blanca por su cinismo. -Ella es un poco mandona ah decir verdad, creo que hasta haría competencia contigo.- La miro fijamente con una sonrisa oculta en su boca.

-N-No me interesa como es tu vida sexual...

-Pues esta de maravilla.- Contestó rápido. - Conocí a esta mujer hace unos años y por fin esta cayendo a mis encantos.- Le guiño un ojo. -Si vieras el cuerpo que tiene...-

-Busquen un caso...- Interrumpió a House, dirigiéndose a su equipo. Todos asintieron y esperaron a que la jefa saliera. Al girarse Cuddy le fusilo con la mirada sin que los demás pudieran verla y salio a toda prisa. La cara de House era todo un poema.

-¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar?.- Taub preguntó.

-¿Tratabas de poner celosa a Cuddy con tu novia imaginaria?.- Dijo trece subiendo la ceja. -Creo que funciono un poco, la vi aturdida.-

-Vayan a buscar un caso y no molesten.- Entró a su otra oficina al escuchar el timbre de su celular. Al ver la pantalla de este, sonrió. -House el mejor amante del mundo al habla.-

-_House basta... ¿que rayos fue todo eso?-_

-¿Que fue... que? ¿De que hablas?- Estaba aguantándose las ganas de sonreír. Miro hacia atrás y su equipo ya no estaba. -¡Oh! te refieres a hace rato cuando hable sobre...-

_-Escucha House, creo que tengo que aclarar bien esto contigo antes de que...-_

_-¿_Antes de que se entere tu novio, no?- No tenia ni la más mínima idea del por que pero sentía la necesidad de fastidiarla, hacer de la situación excitante de algún modo.

-_¡BASTA!_- Sabia que si lo tenia en frente le hubiera dado una bofetada. -_Te veo en el baño del tercer piso. ¡AHORA!_-

-Lo que ordene y mande ama.- Expresó con tono burlón colgando la llamada. Se puso de pie tomando su bastón con firmeza pare empezar a caminar hasta los baños. Espera... ¿Los baños? ¿Por que rayos vamos a hablar en el baño? ¿Y en cual baño? ¿El de hombres? ¿Mujeres? Llego al tercer piso y lo único que hizo fue esperar recargado en la pared afuera de los baños. De repente un taconeo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era la jefa, con su falda negra ajustada, blusa celeste y su saco del mismo color que la falda. En la mano sostenía una hoja.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, jefa?-

-Si. Entra.- Abrió la puerta del baño de mujeres esperando a que el pasara.

-¿Esperas que entre al baño de niñas?.- Dijo como un niño de 6 años. Cuddy rodó los ojos. House hizo lo mismo y entro con cara de pocos amigos mientras que ella ponía en la puerta el letrero que indicaba que el baño estaba fuera de servicio, cerrando con llave.

-De que querías hablar.- Se sentó con tranquilidad en los lavamanos.

-Quiero aclarar lo que paso ayer. Fue un error y quiero que lo entiendas, me deje llevar... estábamos algo pasados de copas y...

-Y terminamos poniéndole el cuerno a tu querido Max.- No quería admitirlo pero estaba celoso.

-¡De eso es de lo que quiero hablar!.- apuntándole con el dedo indice. -¿Que diablos fue eso que dijiste enfrente de todo tu departamento?

-Ellos no saben de lo que estábamos hablando Cuddy...

-No es el punto. Eres un cínico por tratar de fastidiarme con esto.- Para ese entonces Greg ya se había levantado.

-¿Cínico yo?.- Comenzó a hablar alto pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Eres una porquería de persona.-

-Y tu una manipuladora.-

-Eres un idiota.-

-Un idiota que te hace gritar en la cam...-

-¡Eres un cerdo!.- Gritó antes de que pudiera acabar la oración.

-Al menos no soy yo quien esta engañando a tu novio con otro.- Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba ella. Su mano fue a parar en toda su mejilla derecha, el golpe resonó por todo el baño.. El médico se recompuso y acorralo a la doctora tan rápido que ella no pudo evitarlo. Al principio pareció que iba a golpearla pero solo la tomo del brazo con firmeza, apegandola a su cuerpo. Ambos respirando agitadamente como si hubieran ido a correr por horas. Los dos mirándose fijamente con odio... odio era todo lo que sentían en ese momento.

-Suéltame.-

-Discúlpate por golpearme, cielito.- Estaban hablando quedamente.

-No me voy a disculpar por nada.- Le sostenía la mirada.

-Entonces yo no me voy a disculpar por esto.- La empujo a la pared mas cercana, tomándola con una sola mano de las muñecas, impidiendo que pudiera golpearle de nuevo y la beso. La beso con furia al principio, metiendo su lengua sin permiso alguno a la boca de su jefa y ella en más de una ocasión le mordió el labio con algo de fuerza. House la subió al lavamanos aun sin soltarla de las muñecas devorando sus labios. Parecía que Cuddy no quería besarle pero a ratos parecía que lo contrario. De a poco bajaron el ritmo con besos cortos hasta que por fin la soltó lentamente sin apartarse ni un centímetro, respirando el mismo aire, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Esto esta mal...- Susurró ella en sus labios.

House no dijo nada y por única respuesta le ayudo a bajarse del lavamanos.

-Tratemos de que no se repita esto, si?.-El asintió despacio, pensando totalmente lo opuesto. -No ibas a golpearme, cierto?- Se miro al espejo y comenzó a arreglarse la blusa.

-Jamas lo haría - Contestó honesto con la voz más calmada que nunca, mirando como se peinaba el cabello con las manos. -Tu por el otro lado...- retomando su voz de siempre. Ella se volteo.

-Lo siento.- Acaricio su mejilla y parte de su barba de 3 días. -¿Todavía te duele?- House hizo cara de cachorro a medio morir.

-Tal vez con un beso se me pase.- Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras. Cuddy sonrió pero no le dio ningún beso.

-Regresa a trabajar.- House miro detenidamente su espalda baja mientras caminaba hacia la salida deshaciéndose del seguro de la puerta y el letrero que había puesto antes. -Escuche que ya te encontraron un caso.- Se escuchó antes de que saliera del baño. ¿Había cuerpo más perfecto que el suyo?

Y fue en ese instante donde House se preguntó en que lío se había metido.

* * *

Lo se... nada que ver con mi fanfic anterior verdad? Por favor díganme si les gusto o no por que si no ya no continuo nada capas y ni les gusto y yo subiendo tonterías ): Bueno si tienen ideas, sugerencias, reclamos porque no... no tengo nada para el capitulo que sigue y estaría bueno leer algunas ideas para inspirarme un poquito.

Gracias por leer  
besos!


	2. I want a Date

Segundos mas tarde House se tocaba la mejilla mientras iba en camino a su oficina. Probablemente tendría algo en el rostro. Sin duda Cuddy golpeaba fuerte. Tenia la marca de sus dedos en la cara y eso le iba a costar algunas explicaciones.

Entró despistadamente hasta su oficina y se dio cuenta que su equipo lo esperaba, en silencio, leyendo el expediente del paciente. Esto iba a ser incomodo.

-¿Nuevo caso?.- Se puso enfrente de ellos esperando a que terminaran de leer.

Chase miro primero que nadie su mejilla roja.

-¿Diablos que te paso?.- Ahora todos lo estaban mirando.

-Me enfrente a 5 sujetos que estaban en el lobby.

-Parece que una mujer te dio una cachetada.- Dijo Foreman, sincero. Después sonrió al darse cuenta de que así era.

-¿Se supone que tenemos un caso, no?.- Comenzó a jugar con su bastón mientras su equipo se ponía a dar ideas hasta llegar a la conclusión de alguna enfermedad. -Háganle la prueba y ustedes dos revisen su casa.- Mirando a Chase y Taub.

* * *

Noche

Era imposible no pensar en esa Mujer... en todo lo que acababa de pasar en menos de una semana. La simple idea de haber estado con Cuddy lo tenia loco. Se sentía como nunca. Sin contar el hecho de que ella ya tenia novio... todo lo demás estaba bien.

-Necesitamos la autorización de Cuddy.- Soltó Trece. House y apenas los estaba escuchando.

-Creo que ya esta en su casa.- Chase hablo.

-Ustedes hagan el trabajo, yo me encargo de que firme.- Tomo el archivo y sin decir mas dejo el salón. Todos se pusieron de pie hacia la salida.

En el camino a casa de su jefa sentía la adrenalina a mas no poder. Se estaciono justo enfrente de la casa. No tenia muy seguro si iba a hacer un movimiento o no... ¿Y si Max estaba en casa? ¿Y si el le habría la puerta? Toco la puerta algo indeciso. Segundos mas tarde se dio la vuelta pero escucho como esta se abría Era Cuddy.

-Hola.- Dijo el.

-Hola.- Por el tono de su voz supo que estaba algo confundida.

-¿Esta Max?.- Miro hacia adentro.

-No.- Dijo más como pregunta, algo extrañada.

-Bien.- Sonrió en su interior. Al menos Cuddy no estaba con el.

-¿Necesitabas algo?.-

-La verdad...- Se distrajo mirando su atuendo -Linda pijama.- Sarcástico.

-Que chistoso.- Dijo regresando el sarcasmo. Usaba una de las camisas de Max y unos shorts debajo que apenas se notaban debajo de la camisa marrón -¿Quieres pasar?.- Su voz era calmada. El asintió y ambos entraron.

-¿Donde esta la niña?.- Miro a su alrededor.

-Esta durmiendo.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. El asintió mirándola de arriba a abajo. Lo único que quería era quitarle esa tonta camisa de enésima.

-Necesito que firmes esto.- Le entrego el archivo para después mirar hacia todos lados en busca de algo nuevo en esa sala. Cuddy termino de leer todo el archivo y lo firmo. Se lo entrego esperando que eso fuera todo pero el no se movió ni un poco.

-House... ¿Que es lo que planeas?.-

-Nada.- Dio un paso adelante, más cerca de ella.

-¿Pasa algo con tu paciente?.-

-Oh! Mujer ¿podemos hablar de algo que no sea al trabajo?.- Dijo algo molesto al ver que solo hablaba del hospital. Lisa rodó los ojos mirando de repente la chaqueta de cuero, sus jeans y sus tenis nike. -¿Quieres que nos besemos?.- Comenzó con su plan.

-Vete a dormir, House.- Se iba a ir pero el se lo impidió con lo que dijo.

-¿Y si quiero dormir contigo?.- Dio un paso adelante justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Y si yo de verdad quiero dormir?.- Preguntó pues bien sabia que el no solo iba a querer "dormir".

-¿Y si dormimos después?.-

-Seguro.- Dijo jugando. House la tomo de la cintura con firmeza.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.- Miro la mano que puso en ella y después a sus ojos azules. -Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado esto.-

-Creo que me quedaron algunas dudas.- Su voz tenia una chispa de sarcasmo.

-¿Cuales?.- Preguntó sabiendo que lo había entendido muy bien.

-¿Se supone que no debía tocarte? No entendí muy bien- Cuddy afirmó con la cabeza. De verdad no sabia lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Supongo que entonces si puedo...- Eliminó el espacio entre ellos, rozando sus labios para luego besarlos lentamente. Cuddy apenas correspondió el beso. Su corazón estaba a mil. -...Besarte.-

-¿A que juegas?.- Preguntó algo excitada.

-No juego. De verdad quiero besarte.- Se inclino un poco para ahora besarle el cuello. La decana cerro los ojos pero al instante los abrió. No podía dejarse llevar. No otra vez.

-House basta.- Decía con tono suplicante pero no se movió ni un poco. -No sigas.- Pareció que le dijo lo contrario. Ahora estaba dándole pequeños mordiscos a al lóbulo de su oreja. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiró. El médico sonrió y siguió ahora bajando con suaves besos hasta su hombro. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que con un solo roce se pusiera así. Dejo de pensar al sentir como su boca de nuevo estaba pegada a la suya. La empujó suavemente hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio. -Espera.- Se detuvo finalmente. -Debes irte.- Quería sonar lo mas autoritaria que podía.

-Tu no quieres que me vaya.- Dijo esperando tener la razón. Ella iba a responder pero el la cayó con otro beso esta vez mas profundo, acercándola a su cuerpo, llegando a tocar la lengua de su jefa con la suya. Era verdad no quería que se fuera. Entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta antes de que se cayeran a la cama con brusquedad al no ver por donde iban. El doctor deshizo el beso y le quito la camisa con ansias, tirándola al suelo lo más lejos posible.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de hacer eso.- Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír pero se detuvo al sentir como House se inclinaba a besarle el cuello, el hombro y a continuación los pechos. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Su cuerpo se tenso y se detuvo, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Cuddy. Los dos sudaban y trataban de respirar normal sin éxito alguno. Se recostó a su lado tratando de respirar lo menos fuerte que se pudiera. Cuddy era asombrosa en el sexo... al mismo tiempo pensaba que nunca se había cansado tanto como cuando estaba con ella. De a poco sus respiraciones se calmaban.

-¿Max te hace gritas así?.- Era una pregunta tan inapropiada... pero se moría por hacerla. Tenia que saberlo.

-House no hagas eso...- Le reprocho. Se dio cuenta que seguía desnuda. Se inclino buscando lo que fuera para esconder su anatomía tomando el objeto que estaba más cerca y se tapó con el. La camisa de House.

-¿Que no haga que?.- No pudo evitar notar que Lisa se estaba tapando con SU camisa. Comenzó a preguntarse como se vería en ella.

-No me hagas decir quien es mejor. Me haces sentir incomoda.-

-¿Los orgasmos que te causo son mejores, cierto?.- Quería con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuera un SI.

-Cállate!.- Se volteo para no mirarle. House se acerco e intento quitarle la camisa para llamar su atención. Esta enseguida se volteo de nuevo. -No te atrevas.- susurró.

-Pues contéstame.- Estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa pero ella comenzó a hablar.

-Eres mejor que el y es todo lo que diré.- Se sentó en la cama para PONERSE la camisa para que House no pudiera quitársela. Diablos. Si que se miraba bien en ella.

-¿Como mejor? Se sentó en la cama también ya con los bóxers puestos. - ¿En el juego previo? ¿En las posiciones? ¿En los gemidos? - Susurró las preguntas más como juego.

-Eres un cerdo.- Se iba a levantar pero el la tomo del brazo.

-Vamos Cuddy, necesito saber.-

-Creo que ya deberías irte.- Dijo después de mirar el reloj. House sonrió porque algo en su mirada le decía que el era mucho mejor en todo sentido que el idiota de su novio.

-Bien.- Se puso los pantalones y el calzado. -Voy a necesitar esa camisa...- La miro una vez más disfrutando de la vista. Su camisa le quedaba perfectamente sexy tenia que admitir. Ella iba a quitársela pero en eso sintió el brazo de House impidiéndoselo -Mejor me la das mañana.- Se puso la chaqueta encima y fue a la sala a buscar su bastón y el expediente. Cuddy solo asintió mientras lo veía enfrente de la puerta.

-Hasta mañana.-

-Descansa.- Escucho que dijo ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

-Hey Wilson.- House tomaba un dulce del tarro que estaba en el estante del lobby

-Como van las cosas con tu...- suspiró. -Con Cuddy.-

-MMmm.. digamos que hemos estado juntos en la cama dos veces en esta semana.

-¿Dos? ¿Cuando fue la segunda?.- Su cara se frunció.

-Tranquilo Wilson, siempre tendré tiempo para ti.- James rodó los ojos.

Después de disfrutar de un tiempo libre en la cafetería, el doctor se paso toda la tarde jugando en su computadora hasta que se vio interrumpido.

-¿Por que no estas trabajando?.- House la volteó a ver y apago el ordenador.

-Estoy cansado...

-¿Cansado?.- Soltó una carcajada. -Si no has estado trabajando en las ultimas 5 horas.

-Me duele la espalda... me hiciste "trabajar" muy duro anoche.- Cuddy enseguida miro hacia la oficina continua esperando que ninguna persona del equipo estuviera escuchando pues todos estaban presentes, leyendo el expediente del nuevo paciente.

-Te traje tu camisa.- Le mostró la camisa azul que le había prestado ayer.

-Hablando de la camisa...- Se puso de pie acercándose un poco a ella. -¿Que te parece ir a cenar hoy?.- Sabia que la camisa e ir a cenar no tenia nada que ver pero desde que despertó tenia esa loca idea de invitarla a cenar.

-Creo que mejor te pones a trabajar.- Le puso la camisa en el pecho y el la sujeto, rozando por accidente su mano.

-Vamos hablo en serio...- tiro la camisa en el escritorio y la tomo a ella del brazo.

-¿House que haces? Nos pueden ver.- Tenia la mirada clavada en la de el para después mirar a su izquierda asegurándose de que nadie estaba viendo. -Quiero que regreses a trabajar y que resuelvas un caso hoy, ¿entendido?- Se deshizo del agarre de su mano y salio a paso seguro. ¿Que rayos acababa de pasar?

House regreso al despacho de alado con sus empleados.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que tenemos hoy?.-

-Por que tomaste del brazo a Cuddy?.- Preguntó Taub. Ahora todas las miradas estaban en House.

-...Tenemos una aventura y quería que lo hiciéramos en el escritorio pero le dije que se contuviera y se fue.- Después de esa explicación todos le dejaron de prestar atención y siguieron leyendo el expediente del paciente.

Horas más tarde el Doctor tomaba otro de sus descansos en la cafetería.

-Vamos a cenar esta noche?- Preguntó Wilson en cuanto llego a la mesa donde estaba House sentado. -Hay un nuevo restaurante cerca de mi apartamento que se ve muy bueno-

-Tengo planes, lo siento.- Dijo distraído mirando a su malteada de vainilla.

-¿A si?.- Si mirada destacaba asombro. -C-Con... con, Cuddy?.- tomo asiento.

-Ya quisiera...- Susurró.

-House. No me digas que le vas a pedir una cita a Cuddy.- Por fin logro captar su atención por completo. -No puedes. La mujer tiene novio por dios...-

-Como si eso le hubiera importado cuando...-

-¡No quiero saberlo!- Gritó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.- Y si esta mal lo que están haciendo pero... -Era más que obvio que la conversación ponía incomodo a Wilson. -Es diferente a invitarla a salir. Es... en publico.-

-Podría invitarla a mi casa...- trato de inventar.

-Ok basta. Solo no hagas nada tonto.- Se paró y fue directo a la salida. House también se fue de ahí en rumbo al despacho de la jefa.

Quería invitarla a salir, ir a cenar y... dejarse llevar. No le importaba nada. Camino lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar al lobby del consultorio e ir directo a su despacho pero en eso... No pudo evitar congelarse y mirar con detalle la escena.

El novio de Cuddy, Max, estaba justo enfrente de la decana, muy cerca, vio como le robó un beso y después la atrajo hacia el con sus manos... el simple hecho de ver sus manos en ella le hacia enojar. ¿Como es que Lisa podía estar con ambos al mismo tiempo? y peor aun... ¿Como es que el era parte de eso? Bueno, no la culpaba. Sabia que ella quería algo estable y con House nunca lo iba a tener. Se dio la vuelta en dirección al estacionamiento. Wilson tenia razón... No podía invitarla a salir, pero... tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Que rayos va a pasar ahora? Por favor deja tu comentario si, TU persona que siempre lee y nunca deja reviews!grr! ES GRATIS! y de verdad quiero saber lo que opinan o que es lo que quieren que pase? Quieres que escriba más encuentros entre house y Cuddy? Involucro más a el novio de Cuddy? No tengo muchas ideas y necesito de su cooperación imaginaria! Se que me tardo demasiado en subir pero las clases no me dejan y siempre trato de buscar un tiempo para seguir por que me encantaaa!

Saludooooooooss! 3


	3. Busted

Unos cuantos días habían transcurrido con normalidad. Bueno... sin incluir que House estaba más confundido cada ves más, Wilson seguía sin tener buenos consejos para su amigo y Cuddy se sentía con unas ganas tremendas de tener intimidad pero le era imposible por que Max, su novio, se encontraba de viaje como de costumbre y House... bueno, era obvio que House era la mejor opción pero no se podía rebajar a pedirle sexo salvaje asi como asi. Y menos con un novio en turno. No es que eso haya sido un problema en las ultimas semanas pero... de igual manera sentía que todo ese asunto no estaba bien.

Agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de dejar los pensamientos atrás y volver a la montaña de papeles que tenia por firmar.

Pero de nuevo pensó en el. En sus manos. Bajando despacio hasta su cadera.

Basta.

Tomo un papel de tantos y comenzó a leerlo. Se detuvo al instante al sentir la presencia de alguien dentro de su despacho.

-Estoy aburrido.-

Genial...

-¿Que tal si consideras unas horas de clínica? No vendrían nada mal.-

-¿Que tal unos besos?.- Dijo son pensarlo muy bien.

-House...

-Lo siento.- Miró al suelo y después a su jefa. -¿Como van las cosas con Max?- Esa pregunta también la hizo sin pensar.

-¿En serio?.- Preguntó incrédula, dejando la pluma en el escritorio. -¿Me preguntas como van las cosas con mi novio?.-

-Es algo común de pregunt...

-No para nosotros.- Expresó firme sin dejarlo terminar.

-Bien...- Hizo una mueca con el labio.

No sabia si lo hacia a propósito o no pero esas muecas la volvían loca. House noto el brillo en sus ojos y al instante sonrió.

-¿Que?.- Ella noto que el sonreía.

Mala señal.

-¿Que?.- Volvió a preguntar al ver que el no le respondía nada.

-Estas cachonda.-

-Por supuesto que no...- Respondió de inmediato.

-Oh por favor...- Se giró hacia la puerta, percatándose que las persianas estaban puestas. -Solo... solo pídemelo.- Se acerco con cuidado hasta el escritorio.

-¿Que te pida que?.- Jamas cedería a su estúpido juego.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.- Rodeó el escritorio aproximándose a ella.

Lisa empezaba a inquietarse.

-¿No tienes algo mas que hacer que molestarme?.-

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.-

Ella no contesto. Lo que hizo que la sonrisa de House regresara.

-Vamos pídemelo... - Ella ya estaba de pie.

-House...

-¿House, que...?.- En verdad pensaba que iba a pedírselo.

-...Deja de invadir mi espacio personal.- Esto lo desanimo un poco. A continuación el médico se giró para irse pero repentinamente Cuddy lo tomó de la camisa.

House la miró, confundido.

La mirada de Cuddy era de deseo. Quería a ese hombre, en serio. Pero nunca le pediría hacer actos indebidos y menos en horas de trabajo. Pero de nuevo estaba ese cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo a una velocidad máxima que... dios. A ese punto estaba segura de que terminarían haciéndolo en el escritorio. Se abalanzo directo a sus labios sin pensar en nada. House enseguida la tomo de la espalda impidiendo que se alejara mientras que la decana reposo sus manos en el cálido cuello de su empleado. Fue ella la que intensifico el beso, fue ella quien introdujo su lengua sin permiso y fue ella la que marcaba el ritmo.

-En verdad no te entiendo...- La tomo con mas fuerza de la espalda y continuo con su labor.

-Ahh...- Un cálido suspiro salio de sus labios antes de que el doctor hiciera contacto de nuevo con sus rojos labios.

Después de unos segundos House se detuvo bruscamente mirándola a los ojos. Ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Me lo vas a pedir ahora?.- Hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para dejar de besarle.

Lisa miro hacia el piso sintiendo como sus labios ardían. Levanto la mirada al instante.

-¿Nos vemos en 1 hora en los vestidores del tercer piso?.- Su voz era agitada.

House de nuevo sonrió.

* * *

-¿Por que querría tener cáncer a propósito?.- Trece pregunto confundida.

-Es lo que van a averiguar.- Se dio la vuelta en dirección a su oficina mientras su equipo se levantaba en busca de respuestas.

Miro al reloj por casualidad dándose cuenta que habían pasado 49 minutos después de la conversación que tuvo con Cuddy. Tomo un artefacto de su escritorio, lo metió en su bolsillo y salio con ansias de la oficina.

* * *

Por alguna razón la puerta era de vaivén lo que significaba que no podían poner seguro a la puerta. Estaban expuestos a cualquiera que quisiera pasar por allí. Eso les excitaba incluso un poco más.

-¿Las trajiste?.- Preguntó Cuddy sonando preocupada al verlo entrar.

-Fue en lo primero que pensé...- Dijo honesto sacando del bolsillo unas esposas idénticas a las que usaban los policías. Las puso sobre los casilleros y se acerco con lentitud hacia la mujer.

-Lindo atuendo.- Dijo antes de rozar sus labios con los de ella tomándola de la cintura con firmeza. Cuddy sonrió entre besos, le quito el saco y siguió jugando con los labios de su mejor médico. Las traviesas manos de House subían y bajaban por la espalda de su amante mientras que ella le sujetaba con dulzura de la cara tratando de controlar la situación hasta que House empezó a bajar por su mejilla llegando a su cuello y de nuevo regresar a su boca. -Podría hacer esto todo el día.- Se le escapó de los labios. Lisa de nuevo sonrió.

-Me alegra que pienses así y... me encantaría decir lo mismo pero tengo trabajo esperándome en el la oficina...- Sus delicadas manos bajaron a su pecho al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su rostro. Esa fue la señal para House. Le quito prácticamente toda la ropa dejándola solo con una lencería celeste con encaje. Le excitaba la idea de que ella estuviera casi desnuda y el siguiera con toda su ropa puesta.

-Date la vuelta...- Dijo serio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir cualquier tipo de sonrisa. Ella se volteo pensando en lo que el iba a hacer. La tomo de los brazos guiándola hasta un tubo metálico en forma horizontal que se utilizaba para colgar las batas. Por suerte estaba debajo de la altura de Cuddy. House tomo las esposas del casilleros y las paso sobre el tubo, colgando. Después tomo las manos de Cuddy y las esposo con una ya notable erección.

-¿No me las vas a poner, cierto? Era un juego.- Aclaro al ver que el estaba muy concentrado.

Un sonido peculiar se escucho en sus muñecas.

-¿No las cerraste, verdad?.- Preguntó aunque bien sabia la respuesta. -Dime que no las cerraste.- Cerró los ojos esperando lo mejor.

-Sabes lo que hice...-Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Cuddy trato de abrir las esposas moviendo sus brazos de un lado al otro pensando que tal vez eran fáciles de abrir con algunos forcejeo pero no fue así.

-Oh por dios la cerraste!- Le dio un golpe a su pierna buena con una de sus delgadas piernas.

-Tranquila, solo relájate.- Se acerco a su odio pero ella se alejo.

-Estas demente!? Cualquiera puede entrar aquí y ver lo que estamos haciendo. Quitame esto rápido!.- Era todo lo contrario a excitante.

-Relájate Cuddy.- Metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón. Después a su otro bolsillo. Ahora al bolsillo de su saco.

-No tienes las llaves, verdad?.- Rodó los ojos aun con los brazos hacia arriba.

-Creo que la deje encima de mi escritorio.- La miro para esperar una respuesta.

-Ve por ellas AHORA!.- Su voz era firme.

-Tal vez primero vaya directo a la cafetería por algo de crema batid...

-Me estas poniendo los nervios de punta! Ve por las malditas esposas!.- House sonrió cuando le dio la espalda, justo antes de salir le dijo. -No te muevas.-

-Idiota...

* * *

-¿Donde se supone que esta House?.-

-En los casilleros, por que la pregunta?.-

-Lo necesitamos para el caso.- La joven mujer estaba más que estresada. Llevaba toda la mañana en ese caso. Salio hasta llegar hasta los vestidores.

Antes de abrir la puerta dudo un poco pero de todas formas la abrió.

-Oh POR DIOS...- susurró sin poder mover un centímetro de su cuerpo.

-¡Doctora Hadly!- Esto no se podía poner peor.

No pudo evitar analizar con detenimiento a su jefa. No usaba más prenda que su ropa interior con encaje. Tenia que admitir que la mujer era más sexy de lo que imaginaba.

La cara de trece era todo un poema ¿Que hacia su jefa en ropa interior en los vestidores?

-OH DIOS...- House llegó después que su empleada. -Díganme que no empezaron sin mi.- Expresó sarcástico mirando a ambas. Cuddy estaba roja y trece tenia la boca semi abierta.

Miro a su jefa, luego a House y después salio lo más rápido que pudo.

-Desátame...- Dijo frustrada. -Rápido.-

* * *

La doctora Hadyle salio con rapidez del cuarto. Después se detuvo. ¿Que rayos acababa de pasar? Segundos después vio a Cuddy saliendo del cuarto con toda su ropa puesta. Se veía fastidiada. Caminando lo más rápido que podía hasta encerrarse en su despacho. Iba tan enojada que ni siquiera noto a la trece cuando paso a su lado.

House salio un poco después con su caminar de siempre, relajado y serio.

-Supongo que esperas una explicación.- Dijo justo cuando paso alado de trece pero igual no se detuvo, camino hasta los elevadores.

-La verdad no quiero...- Negó con los brazos. Mucha información en tan poco tiempo. La joven doctora camino hasta que ambos estaban dentro del objeto en movimiento.

-¿Te gusto lo que viste?.- Obviamente se refería a Cuddy.

-Yo...- Apretó sus labios mirando a House, confundida. -¿Que rayos estaban haciendo?.- Preguntó evadiendo su pregunta. La respuesta era obvia también.

-Jugábamos a esconder la ropa del otro.. y atar con esposas al otro también. Son juegos para grandes... -

-Pensé que Cuddy...

-¿Que? ¿Que ella tiene novio?- Comenzó a preguntarse por que iba tan lento el elevador? Su empleada asintió con la cabeza. -Ok.- Oprimió el botón de Stop y la miro directo a los ojos. -No puedes decirle a nadie lo que acabas de ver... por mucho que quieras, supongo.- Trece rodó los ojos. -La verdad es que... Cuddy esta abusando de mi sexual mente.- Fingió estar llorando.

-Paresia al revés...- opinó en un susurró.

-Créeme... es todo lo contrario- Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Su voz era honesta. Trece trato de asimilar toda la situación. Después ella misma presiono de nuevo el botón para que al fin llegaran a su destino.

-Quiero algo a cambio.- Dijo sin mirarle.

-¿Ropa interior de Cuddy, eh?.-

-Deja de decir que soy una lesbiana. Soy bisexual. BISEXUAL!.-

-Eso es lo que quieres a cambio?.- La miro fingiendo tristeza. -Que aburrida.-Las puertas se abrieron, el resto del equipo los esperaba afuera.

-¿Donde rayos estaban?.-

-Tomando el te con la reina.- Dijo avanzando hasta la oficina sin mirar atrás olvidándose de lo que recién ocurrió.

* * *

TUUU! Persona que nunca deja reviews... por favor aporta uno! solo unooo! Es gratis! en verdad me hacen sonreír cuando leo lo que me mandan y es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo así que... porfavor deja tu opinion :D

¿Te gusto el capitulo? Esta un poquito corto pero quería dejarlo hasta ese punto. Prometo que el sig. sera más largo!  
Ideas... sugerencias? ¿Que esperas que pase? todo comentario es bienvenido :)

El nombre del capitulo es algo así como: Atrapado(s) :) por si les entro la duda

Muchos saludos para todos!


	4. Only one kiss

Cosas que deben recordar:

Cuddy tiene una relación actual con Max  
Después empieza a tener una relación intima con House  
Y el capitulo anterior recuerden que la trece los descubrió "jugando" como dijo House en el chapter pasado.  
Y... recuerden lo sensuales que se ven House y Cuddy juntos.

Disfruten de la lectura (:

* * *

-Debes hablar con Cuddy.- Entro de repente a la oficina del oncólogo

-¿Debo?.- Preguntó extrañado sin dejar de ver el archivo que estaba leyendo.

-Esta enojada por que ya nos descubrieron.-

Wilson despego la vista del archivo de inmediato para dirigirla a House.

-¿Max?- Se paralizo por un segundo.

-...Fue la trece.- Miro con cierta facha de vergüenza hacia el suelo. -Wilson negó con la cabeza.

-Pudo haber sido Max...-

-El imbécil ni siquiera esta en el país. Dudo que se llegue a dar cuanta...- Salpicó un tono sarcástico.

-House esto es serio.- Se puso de pie.

-Por eso es que debes ir a hablar con ella.-

-Por que debo ser yo el que...

-Por que no creo que quiera verme a mi.-

-Como si eso te importara.- Frunció el ceño. House se quedo callado un segundo y después se dirigió a la puerta.

-Solo viniste a mantenerme informado, cierto?- Estaba seguro de que el rostro de su amigo estaba marcado por una leve sonrisa.

* * *

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo?-

-N...- Tomó aire. -Solo quería decirte...

-¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo?.- El suspiró fuerte antes de contestar.

-No-

-Entonces sal por donde viniste-

-Ay por favor Cuddy...- Tomo asiento enfrente de su escritorio. -No fue a propósito, se me olvidaron las llaves y sin saberlo cuando regrese ya estaba trece parada mirándote como si estuviera en celo.-

-Ni lo menciones.- Apresuro a decir, muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-Deberías tomarlo como un cumplido.-

Cuddy rodó los ojos tratando de ignorarlo.

-Ademas, no pudimos terminar de...- Hizo una pausa. Lisa lo miro, intrigada. -Ya sabes...-

-No se en que estaba pensando...- Negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que ya habían tenido relaciones 2 veces e iban por la tercera hace unas horas.

-Pensabas en lo irresistible que soy y en lo cachonda que te pongo.- Dijo más como para fastidiarle sabiendo que parte de lo que decía era verdad.

-Seguro...- Sarcástica. -El que se pone cachondo es otro. ¿Quien tuvo la idea de las esposas?.-

-Tu estuviste de acuerdo en cuanto lo propuse.- Indignado, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella.

-Tu eres el de la mente sucia.- Se paro para enfrentarle.

-Por favor.- Una carcajada sarcástica salio de su boca. -Tu quisiste que nos viéramos en los vestidores.

-Tu viniste antes a buscarme.-

-Tu me seguiste el juego.-

No se dieron cuenta que estaban a nada de besarse en cuanto sintieron el aliento del otro chocar contra sus rostros. House la tomo instintivamente de la cintura acercándola un poco mas si era posible.

-¿Es en serio?.- Le preguntó en un susurró. -¿Como es que siempre llegamos a esto?.- Oculto su sonrisa y posó sus delicadas manos en su pecho sin darse cuenta.

House sonrió de medio lado por su comentario.

-Supongo que...- su tono de voz era suave, calmado, sexy. -Somos...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase ambos se congelaron por unos segundos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta tratando de abrirse.

-¿Lis?-

La sangre de Cuddy se le fue hasta los talones al escuchar la voz de su novio. Después observo la situación en la que estaban.

-¿Lisa?.- De nuevo ese escandaloso ruido de la perilla tratando de abrirse.

-Escóndete.- Le dijo al instante. El hizo cara de espanto. -House vamos escóndete.- A continuación la cara de House se cambio por un simple ceño fruncido y resignación.

-¿En donde rayos me voy a...

-Debajo del escritorio- Dijo apresurada dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿No ves que soy lisiado?-

-House...- suplico ella histérica. El doctor suspiro metiéndose con cuidado al escritorio esperando que hubiera una buena recompensa al final de todo esto. Cuddy tomo aire antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Lisa por que no abrías?.- Preocupado antes de darle un gran abrazo.

-Hola.- No pudo esquivar el beso que recibió de parte de su pareja. -Es que... estaba en el baño.- El baño. Pensando con claridad ¿Por que no le pidió a House que se escondiera ahí?.-Lo siento- Trato de sonreír. Max le sonrió de vuelta y le robo otro beso.

House escuchaba a la perfección el sonido de sus labios. Empezó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo podría estar ahí escondido.

-¿Que haces aquí?.-

-Estaba cerca y decidí pasar a saludar a mi perfecta novia.- House hizo cara de asco.

-¿Y como te fue en la junta?.-

-Estuvo horrible.- Cerro la puerta de la oficina para ahora tomar asiento en el sillón más grande haciéndole una seña a ella para que se sentara a su lado. -No quiero pensar. Solo quiero...- Suspiro mirando a la nada. Segundos después le dirigió la mirada a su novia. A continuación miro sus labios y de nuevo los beso.

-¿Quieres ir por algo a la cafetería?.- Dijo cuando se separaron. Solo quería que House y su novio no estuvieran en la misa habitación.

-No gracias, en el avión dieron mucha comida.- Suspiró una vez mas.

-¿No se te antoja nada? ¿En serio?.- En verdad quería que no estuvieran en la misa habitación.

-Bueno... en realidad si se me antoja algo.- Su sonrisa se torno maliciosa. -Ven aquí.-

El médico trato de agudizar sus oídos. Cuddy se acerco despacio a el, esperando lo peor.

House pudo escuchar una vez más el estúpido sonido que hacían sus labios al besarse, separarse y repetir. Rodó los ojos poniéndose cómodo. Esto iba a tardar un rato.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de...- Cuddy lo cayo con un beso antes de que terminara la frase. El medico de nuevo rodó los ojos lleno de celos.

De repente a Cuddy se le vino una idea. Se aparto bruscamente y comenzó a toser.

-Lis estas... estas bien?-

-Si, es solo que... no se mi garganta. Me duele- Fue lo suficientemente convincente como para apartar a Max. A el no le gustaba enfermarse.

-Ah... Lisa, yo... Recordé que tengo que hacer algo en mi casa, amor.- Se ajusto el saco y se despidió con un gesto, huyendo lo mas pronto posible del lugar.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, la decana suspiro ya mas tranquila.

¿Por que no soportaba la idea de seguir con Max? Negó con la cabeza y tomo asiento de nuevo en su escritorio pensando nuevamente que era lo que veía en Max... ¿Por que estaba con el? Unas manos tocando sus muslos la hicieron regresar a la tierra. Se aparto con brusquedad por el susto y recordó que House seguía debajo del escritorio.

-Puedo quedarme aquí todo el día.- Dijo mirando las piernas de la decana. Lisa rodó los ojos ayudándolo a levantarse.

-No vuelvas a asustarme...- Suspiro, viendo como el recuperaba la compostura.

-¿Así que... estas enferma?-

De nuevo Lisa gira sus ojos hacia otro lado.

-Que curioso por que no te oyes enferma.- Dijo el médico mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa victoriosa. -¿Por que no solo le dijiste que no quieres nada con el y que estabas esperando a que se fuera para que pudiéramos estar sólitos de una ves .- Susurró sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

-House...- Le advirtió.

-En serio Cuddy ¿Por que no lo dejas de una buena vez?- Cuddy abrió la boca en señal de reproche.

-Sal de mi oficina- Dijo sin humor. Tenia mucho en que pensar.

-¿Estas estresada?-

-SALTE!- Dijo furiosa, tomando asiento en su silla.

-Estas estresada- Afirmó. Se acerco hasta quedar detrás de ella. Comenzado a masajear sus hombros.

-House...- Adviritió por segunda vez.

-Te encantan mis masajes, no te resistas- Expreso con aire seductor. Lisa dejo caer su cabeza hacia enfrente.

Después de un buen rato de masaje House giro su silla haciendo que quedaran ambos de frente.

-¿Mejor?-

Lisa asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias- El asintió despacio.

-¿Sabes que seria bueno ahora?-

-No vamos a hacerlo, House- Se cruzo de brazos mirándolo desde su silla.

-¿Por que no?- Miro al techo y después regreso la vista hacia su jefa.

-Mi novio estuvo aquí hace menos de 10 minutos.

-¿Quieres que esperemos un poco mas?- Sarcástico.

-House... no es eso. Es que... esto no esta bien- No sabia por que se complicaba tanto las cosas. También deseaba estar con el. Pero... no era correcto. -Creo que debes irte.- Se puso de pie enfrentándolo.

El no hacia mas que sostenerle la mirada.

-Tu no quieres que me vaya- Se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta de su amante.

-Si, si quiero- Mintió.

-Siempre noto cuando mientes...-

-No estoy mintiendo- Mintió de nuevo. House no estaba muy convencido.

-Me voy si te despides de mi como se debe- Lisa lo miro interrogante. -Dame un beso, Cuddy- Ella oculto su sonrisa, mirando al suelo y negando con cabeza.

-No voy a hacer nada- Sonrió por su cinismo. Ademas sabia que si le daba un beso... no iba a poder detenerse.

-Vamos solo uno- Cuddy junto todas sus fuerzas, no estaba segura pero algo dentro de ella la hizo actuar, acercándose con lentitud para darle UN beso. Solo uno y se iría, pensaba ella.

Las manos del doctor estaban quitas, esperando a lo que la médica pudiera hacer.

Sus rostros estaban aproximándose cada ves mas, sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Cálido, dulce, lento. Como los que Cuddy sabia dar.

Al separarse Greg la tomo de la cintura dulce pero firme, con ganas de mas.

-House dijiste que solo uno...- Dijo con la voz entrecortada, la verdad es que ella también se había quedado con las ganas de más.

-Creo que mentí- Le robo un beso sacandole un suspiro a la decana. -¿Esta bien si te doy otro?- Ella negó alejándose un poco pero el enseguida encontró sus labios robandole un segundo beso. El tercero corrió por cuenta de Cuddy. Ya no podía hacer nada. Lo deseaba en ese momento. Y mucho.

House la tomo en brazos y la acostó en el sillón más grande para a continuación tumbarse encima de ella sin dejar caer su peso. La médica aprovecho para deshacer los botones de su camisa al mismo tiempo que el se dio cuenta de que la falda de ella le llegaba a la cintura. El mismo se quito los pantalones sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento. Rápidamente el neurólogo le quito la blusa, observando sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador color rojo. Cuddy estaba ansiosa por que continuara con su recorrido pero sabia perfectamente que a House le encantaba el juego previo con ella.

-Ay no puede ser...- Un voz peculiar se escucho en la entrada del despacho antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Ambos se detuvieron al instante, girando su vista hacia la entrada del despacho.

* * *

TU Persona que lee y no deja comentarios SOLO DEJA UNO! por favor! ES GRATIS! (: Me hacen feliz sus comentarios y por eso sigo escribiendo! Si te gusto con mas razón! ¿Que opinas del chapter? ¿Te gusto? ¿Que quieres que pase ahora? ¿Como lo continuo?

En verdad siento mucho tardarme tanto pero la escuela no me deja actualizar tan seguido como quisiera PERO! igual en mis tiempos libres sigo escribiendo! Gracias por leer hasta aquí! (De verdad gracias por esperar) ... (si es que alguien sigue por aquí)

Muchos saludoos a todos! :D


	5. Double sense

House la tomo en brazos y la acostó en el sillón más grande para a continuación tumbarse encima de ella sin dejar caer su peso. La médica aprovecho para deshacer los botones de su camisa al mismo tiempo que el se dio cuenta de que la falda de ella le llegaba a la cintura. El mismo se quito los pantalones sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento. Rápidamente el nefrólogo le quito la blusa, observando sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador color rojo. Cuddy estaba ansiosa por que continuara con su recorrido pero sabia perfectamente que a House le encantaba el juego previo con ella.

-Ay no puede ser...- Un voz peculiar se escucho en la entrada del despacho antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Ambos se detuvieron al instante, girando su vista hacia la entrada del despacho. La jefa se puso de pie enseguida, bajándose la falda al mismo tiempo que buscaba su blusa gritando lo primero que se le ocurrió -¡No es lo que parece!- House rodó los ojos.

-Cuddy, ella ya lo sabe todo- Cuddy se detuvo, con la blusa en su mano, fusilando con la mirada sin darse cuenta de que Trece seguía impactada (Por segunda vez) del deslumbrante cuerpo de su jefa. -¿Por que me miras así? Tenia que decirle algo después de lo que vio en los vestidores...-

-¿Quien más lo sabe?-

-Nadie mas...- Dijo seguro. La jefa suspiro resignada. -¡Ah y Wilson!- Cuddy rodó los ojos.

-Y lo sabrán todos los demás si no se visten ahora- Dijo Trece mirando hacia afuera de la oficina esperando a todos los del equipo, se sorprendió al ver a Wilson justo detrás de ella dispuesto a entrar sin darse cuenta de la situación.

-Ay por dios...- Dijo entre asombrado y resignado observando como House se ponía los pantalones y Cuddy se pasaba las manos por el cabello. -¿Que rayos...-

-Muchos espectadores por aquí- House sonaba algo avergonzado por estar semi vestido. Justo cuando ambos terminaron de vestirse todo el equipo de House llego al despacho de la jefa.

-¿House donde demonios estabas?- Foreman fue el primero en entrar.

-Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados- Taub entro después que Chase.

-Lo siento, la Doctora Cuddy me tenia algo "ocupado"- Solo Trece, Wilson y la misma Cuddy entendieron el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Lisa negó levemente con la cabeza cuando el se volteo para verla. House sonrió en sus adentros.

Trece tocio forzada mente para que ellos se dieran cuenta que todos seguían ahí.

-El paciente esta listo para irse a casa- Chase le informo por si el tenia algo mas que ordenar.

-Bien pues envíenle besos de despedida de mi parte- Salpico sarcasmo en sus palabras. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el continuo. -Busquen otro paciente- Les dijo y de a poco salieron todos los presentes de la oficina de Cuddy. Con excepción de Wilson.

-Tu y yo hablaremos después- Dijo Wilson, reprimiéndolo con la mirada antes de salir a paso firme de la oficina. House al verlo salir se aproximó a la puerta cerrándola con llave.

-¿Que es lo que haces?- Cuddy lo miro, suspicaz.

-Solo quiero que nadie nos interrumpa esta vez- Dijo sin moverse de la puerta.

-¿House, desconoces el significado de pudor verdad?

House sonrió. Ella continuó.

-Sabes que me incomodas cuando hablas en doble sentido sobre mi-

-Oh pero si vieras el morbo que me da...- Dijo divertido acercándose a ella.

-Eres un idiota-

-Yo también te quiero mucho- Le sonrió de medio lado aproximándose a su anatomía. Lisa sonrió débilmente rodeando la cintura del médico con sus brazos.

El doctor dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Cuddy al mismo tiempo que le hacia cosquillas en el cuello y la oreja. Ella se quedo quieta con esa sonrisa en la boca, dejándose querer. Comenzó a mordisquear y lamer el lóbulo derecho de su oreja haciéndola dar un pequeño suspiro de golpe. Debía admitir que cada vez que le sacaba suspiros y gemidos le daba por sonreír con aires de malicia. Se alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Estos se encontraban cerrados pero en cuanto ella dejo de sentirlo a su lado los abrió; Brillaban como un par de diamantes. Sonrió al ver que ella le sonreía, con esos dientes tan perfectos y sus... labios. Se inclino lo suficiente como para rozarlos, quería que ese roce durara mucho tiempo. Que durara horas y horas pero al parecer eso no era lo que Cuddy tenia en mente. No pudo esperar más, se aparto y le sujeto el rostro con sus delicadas manos, acariciando su barba de 3 días. Sonriendole con picardía al mismo tiempo que aproximaba despacio su rostro al de el. Se remojo los labios haciéndolo esperar un poco más. Cerro los ojos y tomo aire.

-No empieces algo que no vas a terminar- Dijo por fin House, con la voz entrecortada pero con cierta firmeza.

La decana abrió los ojos encontrándose con los grandes ojos azules de su mejor médico.

-¿Crees que solo juego?- Hablaba por lo bajo con un tono seductor.

-No seria la primera vez que lo haces- Dijo resignado, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-No lo haré esta vez- Le dijo muy despacio en el oído con tono de culpabilidad. Dios lo estaba matando. Le deposito un beso rápido en el lóbulo de su oreja, después otro beso muy suave en su mejilla, besos cortos, lentos y sonoros en la comisura de su labios. House permaneció quieto tratando de normalizar su respiración. Por dios esta mujer lo estaba matando. Después de sentir como los labios de Lisa se desprendían de su rostro sintió por fin como iban llegando despacio hasta los suyos. Un beso dulce, suave, lento. Las manos de él descendieron hasta tocar su espalda baja acercándola despacio a su cuerpo. El beso comenzó a tomar color, velocidad, pasión, pequeños gemidos, calor, lenguas ajenas. Sin dejar de besarse las suaves manos de ella pasaron lentamente por sus hombros para ahora posarse en su amplio pecho. El nefrólogo sujeto a Cuddy con más fuerza para subirla al escritorio. Lentamente Lisa dejo caer su cuerpo hasta estar acostada desde los muslos hasta la cabeza mirando a House con ganas de que hiciera algo. Y así fue. Se puso arriba de ella, acorralándola. Encontrándose de nuevo con sus labios rojos. Deslizando sus juguetonas manos por su figura.

-House espera...

House se incorporo del escritorio enseguida, con cara de enfado. -Te dije que no comenzaras algo que no ibas a poder terminar-

-No es eso- Le dijo ya sentada en el escritorio. -Es que hay muchas cosas que estorban- Su comentario hizo que el doctor sonriera, acercándose de nuevo a la decana con un alivio infinito. La tomo de los muslos y de la espalda, estaba a punto de cargarla.

-Tu pierna...- Le advirtió ella pero el quería demostrarle que era fuerte. La cargo dándole un beso sintiendo como Cuddy lo tomaba del cuello al mismo tiempo que tropezaban con el escritorio. La risa de la jefa penetro el lugar al ver que eran un completo desastre. -Bájame ya- Sonrió. Greg enseguida camino con ella en brazos hasta dejarla con cuidado en el sillón más grande. Se puso encima de ella sin dejar caer su peso. La médica se desprendió de la camisa de su amante y él mismo le ayudo a Cuddy a quitarse la suya. De nuevo su sujetador. Ese rojo vivo le quedaba bien. Demasiado bien en realidad. Se entretuvo con el valle de sus pechos, no sin antes haber recorrido su cuello y hombros con su lengua. Con torpeza le quito la prenda roja dejando su torso desnudo. Acto seguido llevo uno de sus senos a su boca, succionandolo con suavidad y a ratos con fuerza. El cálido tacto empezaba a surgir efecto en el cuerpo de Cuddy. No pudo esperar mas y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios, necesitaba de ellos. No supo desde cuando necesitaba tanto besarle, sentir su aliento chocar contra el suyo. Sin saber como ahora ella estaba arriba de él. Sus grandes manos recorrieron su espalda haciéndola temblar. A continuación la doctora paso sus manos sobre su amplio pecho, inclinándose para besarlo una ves mas, dejando minúsculas marcas de lápiz labial por su cuello y pecho. Desabrocho con cuidado sus pantalones y los tiro al suelo al igual que su falda. Ambos en ropa interior. House busco en los ojos de Cuddy aprobación para continuar a lo que ella respondió besandole el hombro con ganas de más y más. Comenzó a descender despacio haciendo un camino de besos por su cuello, pechos y abdomen hasta llegar a su zona más intima. Con cuidado tomo la tela con los dientes provocando un profundo suspiro en Lisa. Jugueteo con ella hasta que escucho la voz demandante de Cuddy.

-Quitamela ya...- fue más como un suspiro. House sonrió en sus adentros quitandole por completo la prenda, tirándola al suelo. Iba a recostarse de nuevo cuando escucho su voz de nuevo -Y quítate la tuya también- Esta vez fue un suspiro mucho más fuerte. House sonrió esta vez observando la belleza que tenia enfrente. Lisa Cuddy completamente desnuda, a su merced, con el cabello revuelto y esos ojos llenos de luz. Se aproximo de nueva cuenta, poniéndola a ella encima de su cuerpo y sus miadas se encontraron haciendo del momento el más emocionante hasta ahora. -Hazlo- Le pidió con los ojos cerrados y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban uniendo sus cuerpos en uno solo.

-AAHH No pares...- Se aferro a su cuello. -Más fuerte... así-

House podía escuchar todos los sonidos que salían de su boca a la perfección. Comenzó con un va y ven lento, delirante para ambos. Ahora Cuddy se enderezo, posando sus manos en el pecho de su amante. Este la tomo de las caderas intensificando el contacto de sus sexos. Cuddy intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no gritar tan alto pero le era muy difícil con la fuerza que House utilizaba. El disfrutaba de la vista, con cada movimiento los senos de la decana se balanceaban con brusquedad. No se contuvo mucho y se aventuro a tomarlos en sus manos, amazandolos con fuerza. La doctora dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de cada sensación. House no perdía de vista todos los gestos que hacia, los sonidos, cada cosa que ella hacia lo alentaba a seguir con su movimiento de caderas más y más fuerte. La escucho gemir con fuerza, demasiada. Ya había llegado al orgasmo. Era hermosa. Con su cabello batido y sus labios ardiendo de un color rojo vivo. No paso ni un minuto cuando el se encontraba en la misma situación, las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más lentas hasta que se detuvieron. Cuddy cayo rendida, acomodándose en su pecho sintiendo las manos de House en su espalda. Ambos mirando al techo con la respiración agitada.

Estaba segura de que si dependiera de House, ambos se hubieran quedado así por horas pero debían volver al trabajo. Se puso de pie tomando su ropa interior. El medico se puso los boxers y al ver que ella ya tenia puesta la falda y su sujetador, se acerco, sorprendiéndola, robandole un largo y profundo beso. Quería decirle que tenia ganas de más, de llegar a su casa, quedarse a dormir, despertar a su lado, comer juntos, No podía explicárselo con palabras y pensó que las acciones serian mejores. La tomo del cuello con mucho cuidado y le beso como si no hubiera mañana. Cuddy gimió en su boca, queriendo apartarse pero su mejor médico la sujeto con fuerza de la espalda.

-House...- Le advirtió Cuddy. -Hay que regresar a trabajar- El nefrólogo asintió despacio acercándose por ultima vez, besando su cuello, despacio, sonoro, La decana cerro los ojos, resignada, sintiendo su palpitar acelerado. Terminaron de vestirse.

-Espera- Cuddy le tomo del brazo impidiendo su partida. -Tu cabello esta...- Con sus delicadas manos peino su cabello como siempre solía tenerlo, para no levantar sospechas. House no dejaba de verla a los ojos, penetrándola con la mirada. -Listo- Susurró mirándolo igual de intensamente. Pero desvió la mirada por el bien de ambos. House la entendió.

-Debo irme- Ella asintió y justo cuando salio del despacho pudo escuchar a la perfección su buscapersonas sonar.

* * *

Los reviews son gratis asi que puedes dejar uno con toda la confianza del mundo en serio escribo solo por ellos... a y por que me gusta mucho escribir claro esta (;

Ya se que me tardo mucho pero me voy a esforzar para no tardarme tanto si? (: GRACIAS por leer! Y perdón si encontraron errores! pd. estaria muy padre si me escribieras en un review que te gustaría que pasara en el sig capitulo pues no tengo nada! ¡Besooooooooooooos!


End file.
